


Mr. Supreme Leader

by Yaniujin



Series: Amour Interdit [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Don't do it, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, I have long sold my soul to Satan, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Amami Rantaro/Original Male Character(s), Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Not Beta Read, Paranoia, Part 2, Principal Naegi Makoto, Random af title again, Sequel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching, Underage Kissing, first name basis, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: When Ouma saw Naegi looking almost like a zombie due to being way too stressed out, he immediately knew what the causes are, one of it, being the relationship between them..Thousands of paperwork to be signed, less than last year’s but still hundreds of complaints about him, and lastly, was the guilt of being in such an unthinkable relationship with his student.. He just knows Naegi would never stop thinking about it..There are ways to take off his mind off of it, possibly not completely but enough, besides using himself and his body to make sure he’s all he could think about, but that was about it.. There just has to be something. Something needs to be done.. And Ouma knows exactly what it is.A.k.a.Naegi and Ouma got a very well-deserve vacation and a much-needed conversation about their relationship.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Oma Kokichi
Series: Amour Interdit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mr. Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel nobody asked for.
> 
> A.k.a.
> 
> Your author continues to sin..
> 
> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me. They all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits And Kudos.

Ouma sighed as he stared outside the window.. The sky was closer than usual, it was expected as their classroom was now a floor higher than before, considering that it was already his second year in Hope Peaks Academy.

Once again, possibly for the 11th time today, he sighed. Classes were in session, his boring teacher was talking in front.. And as usual and just like the rest, his mind was somewhere else..

The image of a certain man, wearing a suit, his brown hair that is usually all over the place, seemingly messier than usual.. Even with the concealer, the bags under his eyes was noticeable, at least, to Ouma’s eyes. The desk in front of him completely filled with dozens of paper works..

The image in his mind, was from yesterday, from how he saw his beloved Principal.. Completely stressed out..

Ouma wasn’t stupid, quite the opposite actually, he knew most of the reasons to why Naegi seems so stressed, one being the relationship between them..

Besides the overflowing paper works needed to be done, signed, and approved, the professors’ problem with him skipping class, causing trouble, and not listening to any of the professors’ discussion causing for them to be angry at him and for him to say what he thinks of their class, _for once, he’s actually telling the truth of what he thinks about it; boring_ , and lastly, the forbidden relationship he has with his student..

Just like Naegi, Ouma used to think about it.. Their relationship.. It wasn’t something like a teacher and their student going out which basically just happens in Shirogane’s anime or those crappy porns, but this time, it was a student and the Principal of the school, and to make it worse, a very famous and prestigious school, Hope Peaks Academy.. How big of a scoop will it be if the Principal of Hope Peaks Academy, also known the man who defeated the Ultimate Despair and stopped The Tragedy from years ago, was going out with one of his own school’s student? Ouma could only imagine..

But he has stopped thinking about it, he wasn’t one to worry about something for a long time, and not when he was blessed with his deceitful, manipulative self that he could choose to lie his way out of something quite easily..

However, he was sure, Naegi was still thinking about it, even now. The guilt, horror, and risk of being found out..

Ouma sighed.. He just doesn’t know how to convinced Naegi to stop thinking about it, besides distracting him by using his body.. but even if he does, he was sure Naegi would always be thinking about it..

And soon.. very soon, the guilt, _pressure_ would be too much that he’ll just let go..

Ouma bit his lower lip.. He has yet to notice that class has ended minutes ago and the classroom was starting to empty out.. But there were still a few people left..

“Amami-kun, Saihara-kun!”

Akamatsu, Amami, and Saihara were grouped up in the middle of their almost empty classroom. As usual, they were planning to have lunch with each other but were conversing before going out.

“How did everyone’s weekend go??” Akamatsu asked enthusiastically. Both Saihara and Amami smiled at her.

“It was okay, I guess.” Amami started. “My family and I went to this really big hot spring called Ayumi Onsen. It has a really good view.” He said, smiling as he remembers it.. Both Saihara and Akamatsu paused for a minute..

“You mean, the Ayumi Onsen..” Akamatsu spoke slowly, blinking a lot of times in surprise.. Ayumi Onsen.. Of course.. As expected of Amami..

“As expected of Amami-kun..” Saihara worded out both their thoughts, laughing nervously.. Ayumi Onsen was known as one of the best hot spring in Japan, also known for having too much of an expensive fee due to the top tier service and the best view..

Amami’s wealth was nothing to be underestimated..

“Was there any special occasion??” Akamatsu asked. Amami shook his head.

“Nope, we just went cause my Dad bought a lot of tickets for his coworkers, but it got canceled so we went instead.”

“How did it go?” Saihara asked. Amami laughed slightly..

“Well, my 12 younger sisters and my Mom seems like they had fun.. and considering that the men’s and women’s bath was separated.. I got stuck with my Dad and he sort of started talking about all the inheritance stuff that I don’t really care about right now..” He spoke, his expression quite defeated, making Saihara and Akamatsu giggle slightly.. As the rich kid smiles the two, he suddenly remembered something..

“Oh yeah. We actually had some extra tickets.” He said as he took out two free entrance, free service, and 24-hours stay Ayumi Onsen tickets.

Akamatsu’s eyes widened and shined at seeing the tickets. Free entrance, free service, and a 24-hour stay?? It would be quite the trip, considering that it was a holiday tomorrow and they had a lot of work and it was only Monday, but she guess it was expected, being in their 2nd years and all that.. And then, two tickets..

She smiles and blushed slightly as she looked at Saihara, who also seem to be in the same train of thought as her, who also blushed yet smiled at her.. She turned back to Amami—

“Free onsen tickets??” All of the sudden, Momota popped out of nowhere, Harukawa following him from behind as usual. Amami turned towards the two, smiling.

“Yup. I only have two though.. Who’s the lucky couple, I wonder?” Amami asked, whispering the last part almost teasingly. Akamatsu and Saihara who heard it, slowly turned their head towards each other.. Their eyes met and immediately, their face turned red before looking away. Momota smiles widely and turned to Harukawa who blushed before glaring at Momota and looking away, playing with her hair..

Akamatsu shook the blush off her face and cleared her throat. She looked at Momota who seems excited, and then back at Amami..

“Well, we could—” Just as she was about to propose a game of rock, paper, and scissor so it would be fair on who would go, Momota has already spoken.

“Guess me and Harumaki would go!” Momota said, still smiling. Akamatsu’s eyes widened before her eyebrows furrowed at him..

“Oh..” Amami spoke and looked at Saihara and Akamatsu nervously. Saihara’s surprise turned to dismay before looking away, while Akamatsu was still staring at Momota..

Then, she remembered something.. Something about the relationship they have.. How they were quite.. secretive about it.. How there were only few people that knows about it, Amami included, due to being observant enough..

Akamatsu found herself sighing at seeing the happy and clueless Momota who Amami was talking with the details and what to expect at the onsen, _the subtle way to make them refuse the ticket was quite there, but Akamatsu didn’t notice, neither did Momota._

She slightly pouted, her eyebrows still furrowed at Momota.. She really wanted to go to the hot spring, not only for the view, but also to spend a great, relaxing day with her boyfriend.. but Momota must have already assumed that Akamatsu and Saihara weren’t in that kind of relationship in the first place, and it would be lonely for a girl to go alone so it’s much better to just not go.. She guessed she was partly at fault, with keeping their relationship a secret and with how people sees them both as spending their free time with so many different people most of the times..

Harukawa stared at Momota, watching as he converse with Amami.. Then, she noticed Akamatsu, specifically, the furrowed eyebrow and pout directed at Momota, making her glare at her.

“What’s wrong, Akamatsu?” She asked in her cold tone, making Akamatsu jump slightly.

“Huh?”

“It’s not like you’re going with anyone. Why are you looking so bitterly at Momota?” She reminded-asked her, still glaring down at her.

Akamatsu’s eyes widened and her face turned a little red in annoyance, however, she looked away so it wouldn’t be seen. She knows Harukawa was cold most-, almost all the times besides when it’s Momota, sometimes Saihara, that she’s talking with.. However, Akamatsu, and she guessed, the rest, was used to it. She was probably just speaking out her thoughts, not really caring if it would be offensive to the other..

And _again_ , it did. For some reason, Harukawa’s words, really offended her..

Just as she was about to say something about it, someone placed their hand on her shoulder.. She turned around to see Saihara, his hands in her shoulder in a calming gesture, just smiling at her.. Her boyfriend’s kind smile calmed her slightly.. For now, she decided to not say anything about it.. Someday, they can tell everyone.. when they’re also completely ready..

She smiled back at the detective before turning back to Amami, Momota, and Harukawa who were all still conversing.. That’s when she, at the corner of the room, noticed Ouma, who she didn’t know was still there and is still on his chair, just staring and listening to their conversation.. She tried waving but it seems like Ouma was thinking about something very deeply as he eyed the ticket on Amami’s hand..

Ouma listened to the reluctant instruction Amami gave to Momota and Harukawa, his eyes completely glued at the tickets in his friend’s hand..

_A way to stop his beloved Principal from overthinking about.. everything too much.._

_Two tickets for a famous onsen.._

_Two.._

_An onsen.. A hot spring.._

Ouma blinked repeatedly at the thoughts in his head before standing up..

_A vacation.._

That’s right.. _That_ is one way to release stress..

A wide smile plastered in his lips before he grabbed his bag and ran at them..

The tickets were basically in Momota’s face and inches away from his grasps, however, Ouma swoop in and grabbed it from Amami’s hand. Immediately, he sprinted towards the door, opening it and walking out, however, he looked back, just peeking his head from the door and smiling sweetly at all of them, but mostly, at Amami who was just staring at him, that small smile of mischievousness on his lips very visible to Ouma, making him slightly smirk.

“Thank you, my beloved Amami-chan~” He said, winking at Amami before closing the door behind him..

It took about 3 seconds for Momota to slowly recover and understand what just happened.. He stared at Amami’s empty hand then back at the door.. then Amami’s empty hand then back at the close door.. And when he has finally understood what just happened, red marks appeared all over his already red, steaming with rage, face..

“Get.. Get back here, you little shit!!” Momota roared and ran after the liar.

Akamatsu stared at the door that Momota just ran out from. Then, she covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter yet small laughter escaping as what just happened were really hilarious, at least, for her. However, she knows that if she laughs, Harukawa, who was still with them, would find it quite _offending_..

“That asshole.. I’ll kill him..” She heard Harukawa spoke, her voice full of bitterness and annoyance. Harukawa’s back was turned to her as she was looking at the door, rather, glaring, as usual.

Akamatsu swallowed her laughter before clearing her throat. Even though it wouldn’t be seen by Harukawa, she let out her sweet smile everyone knows and love.

“You should stop being so bitter about everything he does, Harukawa-san. It doesn’t suit you.” Akamatsu said in a sweet tone, the smile never leaving her lips.. She started heading out towards the other door, the back door in their classroom, followed by Saihara, who was quite shock yet amazed her girlfriend said something like that, and Amami who just snorted as he held his laughter and followed her as well..

Harukawa’s eyes widened when she finally registered in her mind what Akamatsu just said. She glared murderously and turned around.

“Do you want to die!?”

\- - - - -

Akamatsu, Amami, and Saihara continued to make their way towards the cafeteria, leaving Harukawa to shout and glare at the air which they’re almost 100% sure that is receiving her famous catchphrase, in shout form; _‘Do you want to die!?’_. Poor air..

“Who do you think Ouma-kun would bring??” Akamatsu asked. For some reason, and surprisingly, she didn’t really mind if it was Ouma who gets to go to the onsen.

Saihara shrugged while Amami stared at the ceiling, pretending like he’s thinking about who Ouma would bring.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Kokichi will bring someone he’ll _definitely_ have fun with.” He said, smiling. Both Akamatsu and Saihara stared at him with slight suspicion, it was almost as though he knew too _damn_ well who Ouma would bring..

“Oh.. Anyways,” Amami paused as he searched his other pocket. He took two tickets out “I don’t have another tickets for Ayumi Onsen but.. I do have this.” He said and handed the tickets to Akamatsu.

Akamatsu stared at the tickets in her hand. Saihara peek from her shoulder to read what the tickets are for..

“Free 24-hour stay.. Free food and service. Yamashiro Hotel..” Akamatsu read, her voice going quiet as she read the end..

When both of them saw and heard the word hotel, they slowly turned towards each other.. Their eyes widened when they’re faces was literally just few inches away.. They both back away and then look at different direction, their face redder than a tomato..

“Oh, you don’t want it..?” Amami asked in an almost hurt tone.. Behind that sad yet still kind expression, he was smiling, like a devil in disguise.

Still blushing, Akamatsu turned to Saihara, who was just as red as her, and smile at him, her expression the same one when she asks someone if they agree with her. The detective bit his lip before nodding and immediately looking away. Akamatsu laughed slightly and nervously before turning back at Amami with a blushing face as she held the tickets tightly.

“W-We’ll take it..”

“Thought so.” Amami said, laughing at the blushing lovebirds. They continued walking to the cafeteria, conversing about school stuff, with Amami subtlety teasing them about the hotel, which they blushed and became more embarrassed about, making Amami laugh slightly.

But then, he stopped laughing when he caught a glimpse of someone who also happen to look at him at the same time he did.. He was a few inches taller than him, his black hair was tamed and neat as always, the glasses he’s wearing was covering his brown eyes, which was slightly covered by his bangs.. As usual, he looked presentable, especially with that expression that makes him looks like a smart, quiet, not like he wasn’t, and almost unapproachable person, adding to his charms as always..

Amami found himself smiling slightly at the description that never changes every time he sees him at the academy.. Those things do change though, especially when they’re alone and in bed, or in an empty classroom.

He watches as his professor pretended to clear his throat and suddenly change direction, and head to a place where Amami knows is isolated and filled with empty classrooms..

“Amami-kun??” Akamatsu called when she noticed Amami stop. Amami smiled before turning to the two, giving them a smile that seems more brighter than usual before walking to a different direction from the cafeteria and waving the confused lovebirds goodbye.

“You guys go ahead, see you later!”

_______

Naegi sighed as he stared at the paperwork on his table, his hand was already shaking with how much more he needs to fill out and sign.. He always thought that he had it difficult when he was a student but that was stupid of him.. _He had it easy when he was a student.._ The amount of paperwork in front of him was like a year worth of homework given to the students.. And this year has only started.. Just how much more—

“Principal Ma-ko-to~!” Naegi slightly jumped at when he heard Ouma’s voice and when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind.

“Wha— Kokichi??” He called, slightly turning his chair around. He looked at Ouma who was just smiling at him. He then looked back at the, he was fairly certain, locked door. He was well aware of Ouma’s pick-locking skill and his sneaky self..

That was one of the reason why no one has ever caught Ouma just waltzing into the Principal’s office during lunch time or after class and even if they did, they would assume that Ouma was just being sent to the Principal’s office for some.. _punishment_..

“Hm? Were you expecting someone else? Are you cheating on me??” Ouma asked, his expression betrayed, and his tone hurt. Naegi only sighed before looking back at his paper works, however, that didn’t happen when Ouma slipped in and placed himself against his lap, straddling him..

Naegi swallowed as he slowly looked down at his student that’s in his lap. He bit his lower lip as he watches Ouma resting his head against his chest.. His student raised his hand and let his finger ran through his collar bone before trailing down and circling around his chest..

“Principal Makoto..” Ouma called his name in an such an affectionate tone, causing for him to gulp slightly..

“What..?” He asked quietly. Ouma leaned closer and pressed his lips against his neck. Naegi shuddered as he felt Ouma’s tongue against his neck, his teeth also grazing against it..

“Kokichi..” Naegi groaned softly.. Ouma giggled slightly before pulling away and smiling widely at him. As if he didn’t initiate something, Ouma pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him. Naegi blinked a couple of times and grab the ticket from him, reading it..

“Ayumi Onsen?” He read-asked. Ouma smiled and nodded at him.

“So, are you free tomorrow??” Ouma asked, the excitement in his tone present. Naegi stared at the tickets in his hand then back at Ouma, then at his table. Tomorrow was a holiday, so he technically could, despite worrying that some people might see him and his student together, but he knows he can’t as he probably need to spend all of his time just to finish the thousands of paperwork in his table and cabinets.. He looked back at Ouma’s expecting and almost shining eyes.. Now, his main problem was how to reject Ouma’s request properly.. It’ll be hard as he knows that Ouma, was in fact, really hard to reject.

“I.. I can’t, Kokichi.. I have something to do tomorrow..” He said dejectedly as he looked at the paperwork in his desk, missing how Ouma glared at the air for a split second before pouting at him.

“But it’s a holiday tomorrow, Principal!” Ouma said, still pouting. Naegi sighed as he shook his head and looked back at Ouma with an expression of refusion. The pout in Ouma’s lips disappeared..

“Oh come’on.. Even Principals need vacation..” Ouma spoke, his tone hurt and his expression full of sadness. Naegi flinched slightly at that expression before looking away and swallowing the guilt that grew even more.

However, it also temporarily disappeared when Ouma’s expression immediately change to that playful, devilish expression of his.. He leaned closer, letting his lips brush against Naegi’s ear..

“Plus, it’ll only be you and me, Principal Makoto, with each other.. All alone~” He said playfully, placing his finger against his lips as he smirks suggestively. Naegi’s eyes widened and his face turned a little red, causing for him to raise his hand and cover the lower part of his red face with it.. He already knows the implication of Ouma’s words and as tempting as it is, he still—

Ouma leaned closer and gently removed his hand that was covering his face. Ouma held his hand gently as he continues to look up at him. Naegi gulped as he stared straight into Ouma’s purple eyes, specifically, the look in it that made his breath hitched..

“Don’t you want to spend time with me..?” Ouma asked and smiled slightly.. Naegi’s eyes widened for a split second. He bit his lower lip at Ouma’s kind and soft expression, and the genuine smile, something rare and way too precious just for anyone to see. Naegi gulped as he looked at the paperwork in his table then back at Ouma’s expression..

_Damn it.._

“F-Fine.. I’ll go..” He said, face still a little red as he continued to look away yet sneak glances at Ouma and he did see how Ouma’s eyes lit up and how he giggled happily at his answer..

Ouma leaned forward and placed a short, sweet kiss against his lips. He then stood up and head towards the door, opening it. He looked back at him and smile.

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Principal!” He said, waving his hand before closing the door.

Naegi only sighed as he stared at the door, but soon found himself smiling slightly.

Maybe a short vacation wouldn’t be too bad..

_______

Naegi looked at himself on the mirror, slightly spreading his arms and watch as the yukata hang loosely against his body.. It’s been a long time ever since he wore a yukata. And as expected of the famous onsen, the yukata, just like before, felt comfier and better than just a normal one.

Currently, Ouma and him were in the famous Ayumi Onsen. It wasn’t his first time in the hot spring, he had gone before for a dinner party celebration for the new employees and the rebuilding of Hope Peaks Academy, way before Ouma transferred. Now, he was here, with his student. And just like before, he finds it strange that the famous hot spring seem to always be empty except for the person, or group that visited that day, but he guessed, it was another perk, besides lowering the risk of getting caught, it also feels as though the whole place belonged to the visitor..

The thought suddenly made him stop..

It was only the two of them, him and his student.. all alone, with each other..

“Principal Ma-ko-to~” A playful voice made him jump slightly and snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately turned around to see Ouma standing on the doorway, smiling at him.

Naegi was about to speak but stopped at seeing Ouma wearing the same yukata the onsen workers provided. His hair was also tied into a small ponytail. He continued staring, his mouth gaping slightly. It was his first time seeing Ouma in a cloth other than the usual all-white one. And with his hair tied up of all things, exposing more of his pale, beautiful neck.. It was an attractive, hot look on him.

“Not that I mind, Principal, but with that look.. Are you planning to eat me up??” Ouma asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

Naegi’s eyes widened slightly at the question before groaning softly and embarrassedly due to the feeling that he somehow can’t exactly deny Ouma’s words, so he only looked away, a small blush across his face.

Ouma simply giggled. “Well, the answers pretty obvious but we should eat some real food for now.” He said, winking at him. Naegi once again groaned embarrassedly before following the giggling Ouma towards their room.

\- - - -

Naegi smiled slightly as he watches Ouma who was sitting across the table happily eating the grape cream cheese served as desert for them. They had just finished eating and now, they were eating the desert they asked from the workers. He was still eating the castella cake he asked for, while Ouma was eating the grape cream cheesecake he ordered all while smiling and giggling like a little kid at, which was something Naegi found.. quite cute, considering that he doesn’t see that side of Ouma that much since.. he’s, _they’re_ almost always.. sexual..

He wanted to bump his head on the table all of the sudden with that.. _fact_..

He took a sip of his glass of water to get rid of the sweet taste of the castella. He was still looking at Ouma but would also glance and looked around the big room every once in a while.. but most of the time, he was watching Ouma.

This was probably the first time that he and Ouma were ever somewhere else besides his office. They were always in his office or in an empty classroom.. doing stuff..

It was the first time that they’ve eat with each other and went out on something similar to a.. date..

He suddenly stopped at that train of thought in his head.

_A date..?_

They were eating across each other and alone in a room. Just like before when they’re in his office, the situation wasn’t anything special, considering that they’re always alone in his office and sometimes, they would eat, _Ouma would try and succeed in feeding him himself_ , together sometimes.. But this time, they were in a different place, a public place that is, not only known for family outings but also for romantic dates and such.. It does feel like a date.. and if it in fact was, it would also mean that it was their first date.

His expression turned a little sour as he placed his hand against his foreface, a little disappointed at himself. To be thinking of stuff like that, he wasn’t in his youth anymore to be doing so.. and involving his student of all things..

He slightly sighed at his thoughts before looking back at his student. He suddenly stopped at seeing Ouma staring straight to him. Ouma has his spoon in his mouth as he continued staring at him. Naegi blinked a couple of times, also slightly tilting his head, starting to feel uncomfortable at Ouma’s analyzing stare.

“Kokichi?” He called, trying to get a reaction out of his student. He watches as Ouma open his mouth, removing the spoon off of it and placing it on the table, also licking his lips.

“You have something on your face, Principal.” Ouma said, smiling at him. Naegi blinked before raising his hands to his cheeks, wiping it off. He didn’t realize that Ouma has already started making his way towards him.

“There’s nothing—” He stopped when all of the sudden, he felt something wet and hot trailing against his cheeks. His eyes widened before looking at his side to see Ouma, in his all fours and facing him, also licking his lips. At realizing that Ouma licked his face, he immediately touched the part of his face that was licked. 

“Kokichi!” He scolded as he groaned. He looked at Ouma’s eyes that was just staring straight to him.. Then, his eyes trailed lower to see Ouma’s yukata was hanging loosely from his body, also catching a small glimpse of his pale chest. He bit his lower lip before looking back up to Ouma’s eyes that he recognized was showing disappointment yet mischievousness in it.

“Oh, it didn’t work. I thought I could lick the handsomeness off of it.” Ouma said, genuine disappointment in his voice.. Naegi’s eyes widened when he processed what Ouma just said..

_What the hell was up with that!?_

Naegi’s eyebrows furrowed slightly but the small blush in his cheeks due to Ouma’s cringed yet still effective line was still visible. He swallowed before looking in a different way, knowing that Ouma’s analyzing eyes or his pale, enticing body showing would only make him blush even more..

“That’s.. cringed.” He said quietly, still looking away. He heard Ouma giggling slightly.

“Thought so~” He said before leaning closer. Naegi looked back at him, his mouth gaping slightly when Ouma’s face and body was suddenly closer to him.

“I should probably be more direct.” He spoke in an almost whisper tone as he leaned closer, their lips basically an inch away. Naegi pressed his lips into a thin line before swallowing, his eyes trailing lower to Ouma’s soft lips.

“You’re always direct..” Ouma smiled.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Ouma said before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against his. Naegi groaned slightly at feeling and tasting Ouma’s sweet, soft lips, with a hint of grapes, against his. Somehow, the taste made the kiss more addicting than usual..

He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, drowning into the sweet taste. He felt Ouma humming as he moved closer to him, placing his arms around his neck and setting himself on his lap. Naegi wrapped his one of his arms around Ouma’s waist, pulling him even closer.. He placed his other hand against Ouma’s cheeks, slightly caressing it with his thumb, in a very affectionate manner enough to make Ouma tremble with want..

Just as the kiss was about to get hotter and messier, a knock on the door was heard and immediately, Naegi pulled away from the kiss, placing his hand against Ouma’s shoulder in a panicked manner.

“Dear customers? Do you request something else?” He heard one of the staffs asked from the other side of the door. Naegi slowly slipped Ouma off of him and immediately fixed himself up. Ouma, on the other hand, was only glaring at the door, his eyes filled with disappointment and annoyance as he also mutters curses under his breath.

After fixing himself, Naegi cleared his throat before answering in the calmest, most composed voice he can muster.

“No. We’re fine.”

“Understood.” The staff answered. The sound of the footsteps from the other side of the door slowly fade into a distance. Once the footsteps was completely gone, Naegi let out a sigh of relief, something that Ouma saw yet looked away from.

However, his expression immediately returned to his normal one, that unaffected, carefree one of his. He stood up and slightly fixed his clothes before looking at Naegi with an excited smile.

“Principal! Let’s go to the onsen!”

\- - - -

Up until now.. Naegi never knew.. how hard it was to keep his eyes off of someone..

He gulped as he kept his eyes on the beautiful.. view, _Ouma_.. No, the beautiful, attractive, breath-taking view _that is Ouma_ \--, that is behind Ouma, who was sitting across him..

His body felt relaxed against the warm water against it.. but his mind definitely did not. His eyes simply couldn’t help itself but glance at the attractive, paleness of a body Ouma has, add that the water dripping from it just make his skin look more vibrant than usual..

Naegi’s breath slowed and stared at Ouma who was smiling slightly as he dipped his body and hair on the water, slicking his hair with his hand soon after.. The way the water trickled down from his hair and create trails of his pale body, the way Ouma smiled as he touched his own body ever so softly to wash himself with the hot water.. He has never seen this much of Ouma..

He was really, really attractive..

His imaginations continue to run wild.. From simple compliments and appreciation, it became more.. He just couldn’t deny that he wanted to see.. well, more than see.. more of the view in front of him..

_“Hm? Principal?”_

What if he’s closer to Ouma..? If he’s the one washing his body for him.. Just feeling his soft skin against his own.. in a very.. very forbidden.. wrong way..

_“Principal~”_

God, he was a really, really horrible Principal..

“Principal Makoto!”

He slightly jumped and was snapped out of his thoughts when Ouma called his name in a loud voice. He focused in front of him only to flinch at realizing how close Ouma suddenly was.. Close enough that his knee was pressed just between Naegi’s legs, his eyes were staring straight to his and their lips only an inch away..

Naegi continue to stare at Ouma’s eyes before he slowly raised his hand and placed it against Ouma’s shoulder. He watches as Ouma smirked before leaning closer and placing himself on Naegi’s lap, their naked bodies touching..

Naegi gulped when he felt the smooth, soft, warm skin against his. He slightly raised his hand and rubbed Ouma’s pale skin with his thumb, wanting to feel more of it..

“Perv..” Ouma commented, smirking. Naegi grumbled slightly in which Ouma giggled at. Naegi breathe in sharply when Ouma leaned closer, pressing their bodies and chest against each other even more. Ouma’s lips brushed against his ear.

“Not that I don’t like it.” He said teasingly and licked his ear before pulling away. Naegi blinked a couple of times and watched as Ouma sat beside him, their arms still touching, however, it still made Naegi a little disappointed.

He sighed at his own thoughts before leaning back and simply relaxing his body, also closing his eyes. Feeling Ouma closer to him made things more strangely relaxing for some reason, even though Ouma usually.. make his body feel—

“Hey, Principal..” He was snapped out of his sinful thoughts when Ouma called his name in an almost quiet tone. He looked at him to see Ouma playing with the water, making small waves.

“Did you know why I brought you here today??” Ouma asked as he turned his head towards him with a smile on his lips. Naegi blinked a couple of times before answering.

“It’s to take a vacation, right?” Ouma laughed slightly.

“You should know that I always have ulterior motives, my Principal~” Ouma said, winking at him. Naegi groaned slightly at the honorific and the _claim_ of his own self. He watches as Ouma giggle at his reaction before it turned to an almost serious one.

“I’m.. actually breaking up with you, Principal.” Ouma said with a smile. Even though Naegi knew it was a lie, it still brought a very heavy feeling in his chest.

“Stop lying.. Kokichi.. That’s not funny..” He said in an almost annoyed tone. He heard Ouma giggle slightly before laying his head against his shoulder.

“Nishishi.. You know me too well, Principal.” He spoke, laughing slightly. Naegi only sighed as he continued staring at the view, not Ouma this time, but the view the onsen was known for. He noticed how Ouma went quiet for a while..

Ouma can feel Naegi’s eyes on him, simply watching him. He usually teases people when they tend to stare at him, a lot. He is attractive, he wouldn’t deny that, but he is aware that most of those stares come from annoyance or curiousness..

But when it was Naegi’s eyes on him, just watching, analyzing, _wanting_ him.. He doesn’t want to tease him for it like what he does with the rest, he simply.. wants those eyes on him..

“Hey, Kokichi..” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naegi suddenly called his name. He smiled as he looked at him and immediately saw that nervous look in Naegi’s eyes which he’s almost certain that he’s about to say something serious.

“About this.. Um.. Relationship.. between you and me..” Naegi spoke slowly and almost hesitantly. Ouma gulped as his hand trembled slightly, feeling nervous and.. _scared_ on what he thinks Naegi would say next..

It wasn’t impossible.. That’s just how people are.. If they continue to be crushed slowly and painfully under an unavoidable feeling named guilt.. sooner, they’ll just.. stop..

And wasn’t that the point of this trip in the first place in the first place..?

It’s just that.. Ouma simply didn’t expect it to be so.. soon..

As he waited for Naegi’s next words, a heavy pain and pressure in his chest continued to rise.. Naegi was..

“I’m thinking of..”

_Naegi was letting him go.._

“Making it a little.. you know.. more than exclusive..”

“ _Huh?_ ”

At Ouma’s lukewarm, full of question, response, Naegi felt his face heat up highly. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this flustered, but his own embarrassing words just makes it so. He was too old to be talking about this stuff, and most of all, with his student and it was really embarrassing him,. but even with that, he continued, wanting to really address this particular thing about their relationship..

_It was always more than normal, but it was never enough.._

His eyes were still on the view in front of them. He was slightly fiddling with his hands. as he talks slowly and almost quietly, “I realize that we don’t go to dates as much.. And.. we never really put any title on it..”

“That’s why..” He looked back at Ouma but froze at the sight.

Ouma was staring up at him.. _tears_ flowing down his eyes.

_He was crying.._

It wasn’t fake or anything, Naegi could tell that much with how Ouma was only staring at him with an almost shock expression as tears continuously falls down his eyes, almost as though he himself wasn’t aware of it. Naegi’s eyes widened and immediately, he panicked.

“W-W-W-W-Wha-Why are you crying!?” He said, panicking and stuttering. He has not panicked and stuttered this much even with all the experience he has from high school up until now. He watches as Ouma touched his own cheeks and blinked a couple of times before looking down and wiping it using his arms.

“ _You actually.. scared me.._ ” His voice was low but Naegi was able to hear it, confusing him.

“Huh?? No, that doesn’t matter. Please stop crying..” He spoke, reaching out to hold Ouma’s hand. His student simply moved away, hiding his face away from him as he continuously cover his eyes with his arm..

“Don’t worry, you stupid Principal, it’s fake.” Ouma lied. Naegi’s eyes narrowed before sighing and holding Ouma’s hand gently. He felt Ouma flinching slightly but as Naegi moved his hand in almost soothing way, Ouma calmed down and just put his arms down. Naegi’s heart wrenched at seeing that expression in Ouma’s face.. Usually, he always has that bright.. sometimes malicious, smile of his.. And Naegi has and will always like it better..

“I know it’s not..” He spoke as he slowly placed his hand against Ouma’s cheek. He watches as Ouma leaned to his touch, just resting his hand against his hand. Naegi leaned closer and placed a short, sweet kiss against Ouma’s lips..

“Why are you crying?” He whispered against his lips. Ouma didn’t answer for a long time, but he waited..

Ouma could feel Naegi waiting for his answer.. He wanted to just not.. say anything but somehow, he knows.. Naegi would continue waiting and waiting.. That’s just the type of person he is..

Ouma sighed quietly as he rests his head against Naegi’s chest.

Slowly, hesitantly, and almost painfully.. He started talking..

“Hey, Principal.. Isn’t it time to end this relationship?”

He didn’t know what kind of expression Naegi made, he didn’t want to see it..

“Kokichi.. Do you want that?” Ouma giggled slightly but also quietly.

“Well..” Before he could say anything he didn’t want to, Naegi gently cupped his face with his hands and made him look straight to his eyes.

“Do you truly want that?” He asked in a serious yet gentle tone. Ouma bit his lower lip as he looked away. Usually, lies just come out of his mouth.. but this time, whether it’s because of Naegi or for his own sake, the truth just came out of his mouth..

“I don’t.. But I also don’t want to hurt you anymore, Principal Makoto..” Ouma spoke as he lowered his head, not wanting to see what Naegi’s expression and reaction to his words..

“Unlike me, you’re not good with your feelings, Principal. If I don’t want to worry about something, I won’t. If I want to not get hurt by something, half of the time, I can.” He breathe in through the tightness of his chest..

“But you can’t, Principal..”

_This relationship clearly hurts you.._

“So, you’re saying.. that you want to end this..?” He heard Naegi asked in an almost hurt tone, making him flinch again.. He continued looking down, his chest growing tighter and tighter..

Naegi was right.. He _want_ \- needed to end it.. but he didn’t want to end it _himself_.. Doing that, will hurt Naegi more than it will to him.. And he has hurt the person he loves long enough for that..

_He doesn’t want to hurt him anymore.._

“I won’t.. All I’ll do is wait, Principal Makoto..” He said and slowly lifted his head up, a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll wait and wait, until you decided that you don’t want me anymore.. until you decide that you don’t want this relationship anymore.. until you call this entire thing off..” He spoke and held Naegi’s hand tightly against his own.

“But, up until then.. Please keep holding my hand.” Ouma said and smiled genuinely, small portion of tears that he didn’t even realize trickling in the side of his eyes.

“Are you stupid?”

At that unexpected question from Naegi, Ouma’s eyes widened as he looked at that questioning, almost annoyed expression in Naegi’s face.. but immediately, it turned to a soft, guilty expression.

“That’s not.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, Kokichi..” He spoke slowly as he placed his palm against his face. “I just thought you were smarter than that..”

“Wha..” Ouma asked, eyes narrowed and quite insulted at Naegi’s words.

Naegi sighed as he pushes his hair back..

“You don’t understand..” He spoke quietly, Ouma’s previous words still running in his head.

“I am aware that you’re good at.. _lying_ about your feelings.”

“What do you mean?” Ouma asked, his tone almost offended but it felt as though he didn’t quite deny it. Naegi sighed and looked at him sadly.

“And.. I know, I can’t..”

“Even if I try hard to not worry about it, I will always do.. Even if I don’t want to feel guilt, I will always do.. That’s the price for this relationship.. but even with that..” Naegi held Ouma’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I want to keep holding your hand forever, Kokichi..”

"I know it’s wrong.. I know that.. And that guilt will never leave me, but, wanting you.. It will always overwrite the guilt, no matter what I do..” He spoke, watching as tears started falling from Ouma’s wide eyes once again. Despite that, he smiled and leaned in, still holding Ouma’s hand as he kiss those tears away..

“I love you, Kokichi.” He whispered. He watches as Ouma giggled, his voice almost cracking..

“Nishishi.. I feel like I’m gonna cry.”

“You already are though _.._ ” Naegi said, smiling slightly.

Ouma simply laugh as he leaned closer to his Principal. Today, he realized a lot of things he thought he knows about Naegi.. He could analyze and examine everything, but people’s unpredictability, especially Naegi’s, never fails to amaze _and_ make him happy.. He really was the best Ouma could ever asked for.

Naegi leaned in and they shared a kiss.. A kiss different than anything they’ve shared before. It was way more passionate and full of affection.. but most of all, there was just.. less guilt, sadness.. It felt better than their usual ones..

“I love you, Kokichi..” Naegi whispered against his lips as soon as their lips parted. Ouma smiled.

“I love you too, Principal Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Knocking at God’s house at 3 AM with Kokichi and Naegi.. He only took Naegi back..
> 
> But anyways, I hope you had fun reading it or possibly regretting reading this Ha.. haha.. ha.. Okay.. Sorrys.. But thank for reading. Again, please remember that this is only fiction. Do not ever try to pursue a romantic relationship with your professors, let alone the Principal. Just, don’t.


End file.
